He Could Be Happy
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: A short oneshot. The whole thing is about how Kikyo leaves Inuyasha and how he's effected by it. Kagome's barely in it so don't read if you really want her to be. A hint of InuKag and it's a songfic. Please review!


**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha and yes, it's another AU... hehe... BUT, it is a one-shot.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N (READ PLEASE... you get information when ya do!): Hey! I just finished A Healed Heart and I know I have my other fics to update and finish before I start another one but please, bear with me here! Lol, any who I hope you like this one and please review once you've read.**

**Yes, it's a song-fic. The song is "You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE listen to it as you read because it makes a lot of sense and it's a really good song and if you don't like the song once it starts, ignore that part of you and listen to it anyway lol.**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sat, unfeeling, as Kikyo quickly walked across their apartment from the living room to their room.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a heavy sigh as he wiped his eyes to wake up. They'd just had an awful fight and he dreaded what she might say. She stuck her head out of the room's entryway and smiled unhappily.

"You know what I'm doing." She said sadly. "I'm leaving Inuyasha." He jerked his head in her direction.

"When?" He asked stupidly.

"Today."

"You..." He blinked a few times then continued. "You're leaving today?"

"Yes." She answered him. "We can't keep fighting the way we do and... I can't deal with it anymore." She said as she ripped her clothes out of their closet, not minding the flying hangers. She was doing everything within her power to not cry. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard the racket she was making and he leaned back, his long, unusual silver-colored hair crumpling on the cushion.

"Why?" He asked with tiredness to his voice.

"We fight _all_ the time!" She yelled and repeated what she'd said to him over 100 times as she came out of their room with two suitcases. Both filled with her clothes and her other things. She didn't care what she left behind, as long as she was leaving.

(Music starts now)

"And you know that I love you but..." She left her 'but' hang in the air till it tortured them both.

"But what?" He asked with a fierce anger in his voice to hide his broken heart.

"But we fight _so _much that when we have a good day we can barely remember it! That's not a good thing in a relationship Inuyasha."

You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

Inuyasha sighed and leaned forward, agreeing but not wanting her to leave. He loved her with all his heart but he didn't know what to say to make her stay. So, he stayed quiet for once.

And all the things that I wish I had not said  
Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head

As she headed for the door she turned back in hopes he might ask her to stay. She let a single tear find its way down her lonely and sad cheek. She paled as she realized maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur

"Goodbye Inuyasha..." She whispered and let her hand rest on the doorknob for a moment. "I'll be at my mother's." She told him secretly hoping he'd call and beg her to come home. Then she was gone.

**One Week Later**

Inuyasha was a wreck.

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door

The only person he could think of was Kikyo. He breathed in her perfume, he watched old movies of them together, and he ate her favorite foods. He wasn't living he was just going through the motions of life and each step killed him.

You could be happy; I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of her. She had made him the happiest person on earth, why in the world did he mess that up? No one, Inuyasha believed, would be able to take her place.

Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

Inuyasha tried to pretend that she'd never left, that she was just out for a moment. But there was really no sign of her, just her beautiful perfume bottle she'd left behind. He sprayed some of it on her left behind shirts and would take in deep breaths whenever he passed their... his closet.

Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

He knew she'd do what she wanted now and he wished her the best. He knew she'd pursue her dreams because she was no longer tied down to him. She'd no longer suffer their awful fights and she'd be able to move on.

More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

But he still loved her and he couldn't help that. He may have wished her the best but he still wished for her to be back. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he got up from his seat to see who it was.

"Kagome…?" He smiled down at his friend who he hadn't seen in two years. She was a very pleasant surprise.

"Hey Inuyasha, how are you?" She said in her sweet, familiar voice. Maybe there was hope for Inuyasha in Kagome…

* * *

**A/N: Yay for my first one-shot. Hope you liked it! The song made, literally made, this fic so I hope you listened to it when you read! Anyway, lol, cya later.**


End file.
